Rainbow Prism Precure!
by Kyaramero
Summary: Rise Futagami is a 2nd year middle school girl, who is always happy and cheery. One fateful day, she and her new friend obtains the power to become Cure Purple and Cure Orange, and defeats the Dullbake. Now they and their 6 friends become Precure to save the world, and the Rainbow Kingdom.


**Rainbow Prism Precure!**

**Summary:**Rise Futagami is a 2nd year middle school girl, who is always happy and cheery. One fateful day, she and her new friend obtains the power to become Cure Purple and Cure Orange, and defeats the Dullbake. Now they and their 6 friends become Precure to save the world, and the Rainbow Kingdom.

**Warnings:**

**Naughty, naughty pedophile alert (teacherxstudent)**

**Violence**

**Swearing**

**Disclaimer:I do not own the Precure series, only my story, characters, settings, and plot... bunnies. :3 **

* * *

**1- Eh? ! I'm P-P-Precure? !**

In a magical kingdom called the Rainbow Kingdom, there is a large castle with a rainbow above. That rainbow has been there for decades, showing the 9 different colors. Pink-Love, Red-Activeness, Orange-Caring, Yellow-Happiness, Green-Perseverance, Blue-Calmness, Purple-Friendship. Without those colors of the rainbow, the kingdom would fall into chaos, also affecting the human world.

"Welcome my dear royal subjects, to the Rainbow Festival! We hope to see everyone's Rainbow lights flashing brightly! Now, please enjoy the rainbow parade!"the beautiful queen, Nijishi announced. Trumpets were played loudly, loud enough so even the pedestrians far from the castle could hear it.

"Your parade won't be so colorful anymore!"a voice laughed, creepily. Everyone, including the queen, turned their attention towards the voice.

"Donkan! What business do you have in the Rainbow Kingdom! ?"Nijishi questioned. Donkan smirked and snapped his fingers.

"Sorry to rain on your parade, Nijishi!"he laughed louder than the trumpets played, and large black dots began to engulf the kingdom. Some of the royal guards fended them off, but most of them were also engulfed with the black dots.

"Fiori! Please take the Rainbow Prism and find the Precure! You're our only hope!"Nijishi cried, handing a small colorful prism-like object to the small fairy, Fiori.

"Y-yes ma'am! I'll do my best and come back to save the kingdom!"the small purple fairy exclaimed, and flew off into a portal wearing a miniature messenger bag.

"You're our only hope Fiori.. Please don't fail.."Nijishi muttered, with tears dripping from her eyes...

* * *

Yahoo~! I'm Rise Futagami, a current 2nd year in middle school. Today's the first day of school, and I'm excited to make new friends! I'm sure that something great will happen today!

"Rise! Don't forget your lunch!"mom called, throwing my bento box to me. I panicked, but managed to catch it. Phew...

"Remember to call if you're coming home late Rise."dad reminded me, handing me my brand new cell phone. I smiled at him and nodded.

"Okay then, I'm off!"I exclaimed, running out of our house.

My family has been moving around for years, we're not very stable, so every year, I have to go to new schools and make new friends. It's not easy doing that, but it's fun to see new places and meet new people. Recently, my mom decided to open up a family cafe, and it's really exciting to help out. I get to take orders, deliver them, and sometimes cook. But the best part is the uniform! A cute frilly, lacy, ribbon maid uniform! Just like something out of an anime!

"Wow.."my mouth dropped at the sight of a large academy.

I was enrolled into Prism Academy, one of the most prestigious academies in the city. It had an elementary section, a middle school section, and a high school section. Big right? Imagine this, a school as large as 3 castles! With a large field, large enough to make room for another castle!

"Excuse me, but when does the morning bell ring?"a soft voice said from behind. I turned around to see a girl with shoulder-length dark orange hair.

"Oh, it rings in... Now."I smiled casually. My face dropped as I realized the bell had rang, and we were running for our lives.

"What class are you in?"the girl asked politely, holding her skirt down.

"I'm in class 5-3, what about you?"I replied, doing the same.

"I'm also in class 5-3!"she smiled, and before we knew it, we were right in front of the classroom.

I slid the door open and everyone looked at us. The teacher wasn't there yet, luckily. We took the two empty seats next to each other, in the back of the class.

"I'm Rise Futagami, and you?"I asked. She smiled again. What a cute girl.

"I'm Haruna Sekai."she answered. We shook hands, and the teacher walked in.

"Okay class, settle down in your seats now."he called, smiling a very... Attractive smile... You could hear some of the girls squealing, including Haruna. I sweat dropped, you'd think Haruna wouldn't be the kind of girl to do that.

"H-Haruna..."

"Okay class, settle down now, please. Now, open your textbooks to page 347. We will do introductions after we go over the school rules."he said.

The 'textbook' is our school guide. It has dress code, rules, and it comes with the lunch card and point card. The lunch card is the card we use to get lunch. It's not limited to anything, you can get as much as you want, but you can only get your lunch once. You can also get breakfast if you want, and dinner if you stay at the academy dorms, or if you stay at school late. The point card allows us to purchase things in the school's mall. Yes, it has a mall. We don't need money to buy things there, but we can use money to add to the point card.

Points are added by your grade rankings. Rank 1's get 100 points every month, which is worth 100 dollars. Rank 2's get 300, 3's 500, 4's 700, and 5's 1000. Our school is weird huh?

On another note, class ended nicely, and I was introduced to many cool people who became my friends.

"Futagami-san, would you like to eat lunch together?"Haruna asked, holding a bento, wrapped in an orange cloth with light orange hearts. I smiled and nodded, and we walked to the school garden.

"Nee, Haruna, can I ask you something?"I said, watching her eat her lunch quietly. She looked up at me with a smile.

"Of course Futagami-san, what is it?"she asked.

"Well... Could we become best friends?"I scratched my cheek as I said this.

"B-best friends? But this is so sudden, we've just met... C-can I have a little time to think about this?"she stuttered.

"Y-yeah! It's up to you, take as much time as you need."I said, unwrapping my bento. Man do I make things awkward.

**P_U_R_I_K_Y_U_A**

"Where is the Precure? Precure come out! Please Precure! We need you!"Fiori was flying around the city, crying. She was hungry and tired.

_Sniff. Sniff._

The smell of eggs, rice, veggies, and other things filled the air. Fiori, being hungry, followed the scent to two girls. One with dark purple hair, and one with dark orange hair.

"FOOOOOOOOODDDDDD!"Fiori cried, and flew down towards the girls, and without warning crashed into Rise's face.

"F-Futagami-san? !"Haruna rushed to Rise, who was lying on the floor. Luckily she had put her bento down, because she was stretching.

"What is this thing?"Rise asked, holding Fiori by her nape. "It's so realistic... Who the heck threw it at me though? !"Rise growled.

"Food... F-food.."Fiori started bawling, startling Rise.

"I-it's crying Futagami-san! What should we do? !"Haruna panicked. Rise thought for a moment.

"Food eh?"she said, and picked up a grilled hot dog and handed it to Fiori, who stopped crying.

"T-thank you!"she cried, and took the hot dog and started eating it.

"It's so cute!"Rise exclaimed, and picked Fiori up the correct way, and hugged her.

"But... What is it?"Haruna sweat dropped.

"I'm Fiori, a fairy of the Rainbow Kingdom. A magical kingdom that gives the world color! I came here in search of the legendary warriors, Precure!"Fiori exclaimed, wiping her mouth.

"Pre-"Rise started.

"-cure?"Haruna finished.

"Yep!"Fiori said. There was an awkward silence, until Rise broke it.

"This seem so cool! So, if there are warriors, does that mean there are bad guys too?"she asked excitedly.

"Correct you are little lady."a man with black hair, fox ears and a tail said. He was floating on the air like a boss.

"EEEEK! Kitsune!"Fiori cried, and hid behind Rise.

"Scaredy cat!"Kitsune laughed. What a horrible pun, Rise thought, for Fiori was in fact, a cat. "Now, hand over he Rainbow Prism!"he shouted, holding his hand out. Fiori only cried louder and louder, practically annoying Kitsune.

"Leave Fiori alone!"Rise yelled, standing up and spreading her arms out. Fiori jumped into Haruna's arms.

"Fiori doesn't have to hand anything over to you!"Haruna added.

"Che.. Ignorant children. Then I'll have to take you down!"Kitsune chuckled, and he threw a black and white prism shaped item onto Rise's bento lunch. There was a bright flash of light, and all of a sudden, the bento turned into a large, dull bento monster.

"Imma bake!"the monster screeched, and aimed it's hot dog arms at Haruka and Fiori. It shot out smaller hot dogs. Haruna held Fiori tightly, and closed her eyes, bracing herself.

"Haruka!"Rise cried, and jumped in front of Haruka and Fiori, getting hit. She fell on the ground, holding her stomach in pain.

"Futagami-san!"Haruka shouted, about to rush to her side, until Rise was engulfed by a bright purple light.

"E-eh? !"Rise's eyes were wide. Fiori flew to Rise and tossed her a crystal video game controller shaped item with buttons on it. They were different colors, red, blue, yellow, green, pink, orange, yellow, purple, grey, and then there was a large heart shaped button that was rainbow-colored.

"Press red, blue, purple, and then press the rainbow one Rise-san! Then say Precure! Light my heart! Rainbow Prism!"Fiori exclaimed. Rise was confused, maybe even scared, but if this was the only way to save Haruna and Fiori, then she'd do it.

Rise pressed the blue, red and purple button, then she kissed the rainbow colored one for no apparent reason. "Precure! Light my heart! Rainbow Prism!"she shouted, and he body was glowing purple.

Her waist length dark purple hair turned into ankle length bright purple hair in twintails with bows that had purple bows with a crystal heart shaped center, and a tiara. Her eyes turned from dark blue, to deep purple. Her clothes had disappeared, and in their place was a dress with a coat over it, both were different shades of purple. She had white thigh high socks, and purple knee high boots. She had crystal heart shaped earrings, and a purple choker with white frills, and a purple heart charm hanging from it. She wore purple arm covers and white gloves to finish the look.

"The color purple represents true friendship and loyalty! Gracefully transforming, Cure Purple!"Rise stated, making a heart with her hands. She lifted her left arm, then her right, and she pulled them back down instantly and made two peace signs.

"F-F-Futagami-san? ! W-what? !"Haruka was in deep confusion.

"Nope! Right now, I'm Cure Purple!"Cure Purple turned to Haruka and winked. She then turned back to the bento monster. "How dare you attempt to attack Haru-chan and Fiori? ! This is unforgivable!"she shouted, and uppercut the bento monster.

"What is this sorcery? !"Kitsune asked, sweating.

"The power of the the legendary warrior! Cure Purple!"Fiori stuck her tongue out.

"Why you little-"Kitsune said, about to attack Fiori, when Cure Purple blocked his attack.

"Don't you dare touch a hair.. A fur on... Whatever! Just don't touch Fiori!"she yelled. Kitsune blushed and pushed her out of the way, causing her to hit a pole, knocking her unconscious.

"Cure Purple!"Fiori cried, rushing over to her side.

"Precure! Light my heart! Rainbow Prism!"Haruka shouted, and a game controller appeared in her hands. She pressed the red, yellow, and orange button, then pressed the rainbow colored one.

This time, the light that engulfed Haruka was orange. Her shoulder length dark orange hair became waist length, and light orange, tied into a ponytail with a bow similar to Cure Purple's, but in the color orange. She also wore a tiara. An orange choker appeared around her neck, with an orange, heart shaped charm. Her outfit was an orange strapless corset, a matching skirt, and white knee length boots with an orange stripe. She wore orange arm warmers. Her eyes went from dark orange, to hazel.

"The color orange represents a caring and loving nature! Elegantly transforming, Cure Orange!"she giggled, and she did a pirouette.

"A-another one? !"Kitsune was swimming in his own pool of sweat now.

"Yep! Now deal with me, because you just hurt my friend!"Haruka challenged, and she jumped towards Kitsune and did a flip, sticking her leg out and pointing it towards Kitsune. She plunged into his face, causing him to fall.

She then turned her attention to the bento monster, and she swiftly attacked it. As she was doing this, Fiori was trying to help Rise/Cure Purple gain consciousness.

"Cure Purple! Wake up!"Fiori cried, her tears dripped onto Rise's face, awakening her.

"F-Fiori? W-where's Haru-"she started, but then she saw Cure Orange"-ka..."

"Get in there and help her!"Fiori demanded, wiping her tears. Cure Purple stood up and nodded. She ran in the direction of the monster, and jumped in the air, then punched it. "Now! While it's weak! Take out your game controllers and press the two black buttons at each end simultaneously!"

"Got it!"the two warriors said. They both took out their controllers and did as told, and their controllers were glowing their theme color. "Haaaaaaaaaaa~!" they continued to press the buttons, and then a full beam came out of the controller and it bolted towards the Dullbake, intertwining with each other to become a giant orange and purple beam. It hit the monster, and they continuously pressed the rainbow button, in Cure Purple's case, she continuously kissed it, and it purified the monster.

"N-no way! H-how did you-"Kitsune groaned, sweating. Rise turned back to her original form, and she crouched down next to him and smiled.

"Good always beats evil."she made her and into a fist and knocked on his head once, sticking her tongue out. "The next time you come here and do something bad, I won't forgive you... And I'll do this more than once."she added.

"Tch.."he slapped her hand away, and disappeared suddenly.

"Well.. That was weird."Haruka shrugged. "I think he's got a thing for you Rise."

"Him? He's got the hots for me? Well then..."Rise raised an eyebrow. "Whatever... Um.. Do you think we interrupted school?"

"No, you didn't. When there's a Dullbake, there's a forcefield that protects the place you're in. And unless it's taken over someone's body, then the forcefield can't be broken."Fiori said.

"Hmm... Well, since today's just school introduction, we can go home directly after lunch. So, how about it?"Rise asked Haruka, who nodded in response. "Fiori, you can come stay at my house."

"Okay!"Fiori said, elated. She jumped in Rise's school bag and pretended to be a stuffed animal.

As they were walking home Haruka poked Rise.

"Hnn? What is it Haru-chan?"Rise said. Haruka smiled.

"I... Want to become your best friend."she replied, making Rise smile jubilantly.

"YAY! WE CAN HAVE SLUMBER PARTIES AND HAVE FUN TOGETHER!"Rise exclaimed, hugging Haruka.

"This is going to be a long day.. Oh, and there are still 6 other Precure members to find, so our work here isn't done."Fiori explained.

"That's fine by us. We like adventures."Rise and Haruka said in unison, smiling.

* * *

**Hnnng... Such a horrible story /gets shot lol just kidding. Well, maybe not. NOT BASED OFF OF PRISM PRECURE MADE BY ONE OF THE PRECURE FANFICTION WRITERS. :) Well, have fun, please give any suggestions! And criticism is always accepted. I'd just be happy to know people are reading.**


End file.
